


Thinking Over

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Santana thinks about her relationship with Brittany.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 23





	Thinking Over

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thanks to @DansenFic from Twitter I've been allowed to use their DansenFicWeek prompts to suit my personal fandoms so I'll be using them for Brittana on Glee whom I've come to adore. 
> 
> I'm starting off with this one:
> 
> Prompt: "Kiss Me"

Santana: Sex is not dating.

Brittany: If it was Santana and I would be dating.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. Their phone conversations with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie went dead silent but they were quick to brush it off just as they resumed their conversation.

Once they all finally hung up Santana looked at Brittany.

“Why did you have to say that?”

“I’m sorry,” said Brittany, “It just kind of slipped out.”

“Just don’t let it happen again okay? I’m not ready to go public with it yet.”

“Okay but we don’t even know what ‘it’ is yet. All we ever do is… Shouldn’t we at least try to define it?”

“Why, we don’t need to be putting labels on this thing.”

“Okay maybe not but it would be nice wouldn’t it?”

Santana shook her head and quickly said, “Yeah sure, maybe later. Right now I have to get to class. My place after school so we can study?”

“When you say ‘study’ do you mean ‘study’ or do you mean ‘study-study’?”

Santana couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll just see you later okay?”

Brittany smiled back and the two went their separate ways.

*****

“See,” Santana said as she and Brittany were making out in her bedroom, “this isn’t so bad is it?”

“No, but I still don’t understand why you can’t kiss me in public, I mean what’s the big deal?”

Santana got off Brittany and the two sat at the edge of the bed.

“The big deal is people talk.”

“So? You’re so good at tearing people down that I’m pretty sure you can take it with that tough exterior of yours. Heck you would just throw it right back at them.”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“This,” Santana said as she began to place kisses on Brittany’s neck. “I love our secret make out sessions.”

Brittany rolled her head back, “Okay me too.”

“Then why ruin a good thing?”

“I guess we shouldn’t but…”

Santana pulled back, “Why don’t I like the sound of the way you just said that?”

“But I want to be with you, Santana, and not just hidden away. Like really be with you. People make fun of me because they think I’m dumb but I’m really not.”

“I know that.”

“Yeah you’re one of the few people and I love you for that. Is it so wrong that I want to show the world how I feel about you?”

Santana froze for a moment as she replayed Brittany’s words.

“Did you just say you loved me?”

Brittany froze as well as she thought back but then smiled, “Is that really such a bad thing?”

“Um…no…not at all.”

Santana thought back to the first day they met after cheer practice. She’d looked over and when Brittany looked at her all she did was smile. When Brittany smiled back Santana felt a way of feelings, feelings she didn’t think she could have for another girl.

“Please say something, otherwise I’ll feel like more of an idiot than I already am.”

Santana looked at her and held her hand, “You Brittany Pierce, are not an idiot.”

“Then why aren’t you saying anything, like really saying anything?”

“I do love you too, Britt, I’m just not sure I want everyone to know yet. I mean if we come out at school, you know it’s a huge deal.”

“Do you ever think you’ll be ready?”

“I don’t know, I hope so, someday. Just not today.”

*****

First Crush.

The two words Mr. Shuster wrote on the white board in Glee Club.

“Mr. Shu,” said Puck, “that’s not how I roll.”

“No,” said Quinn, “You’re just a man whore who sleeps around.”

“Damn straight,” Puck said not being ashamed to admit it.

“Oh come on guys,” Mr. Shu said as he tried to sound enthusiastic. “Don’t any of you remember what it was like when you caught that person’s eye for the first time, those feelings you got in the pit of your stomach?”

Finn raised his hand, “Why should we even care? I mean what’s the point of all this?”

“The point is to recapture that moment in your life, that moment of excitement. I mean that’s what we’re all about right, showcasing our uniqueness, the things that help shape our lives, they’re part of who we are. Our relationships with others, those first crush moments are what help define us too.”

“Even if our first crush put sand down our butts,” asked Archie.

The class laughed.

“True story,” said Archie, “I was five, she was seven.”

“An older woman,” said Puck, “Didn’t think you had it in you, dude. Good for you.”

Rachel stood up, “Mr. Shu, if I may I’d like to-,”

“Woah,” said Santana, “hold up, who says you get first dibs on this one, hu?” she asked as she went to stand next to Rachel.

Rachel looked at her, “Well I just thought-,”

“Wrong,” said Santana, “You’re taking a back seat on this one, Barry.”

Santana waited for Rachel to take her seat. Rachel sighed in disappointment as she did so.

“I take it you have a song prepared,” Mr. Shu said.

“I do actually,” Santana replied.

“Have at it.”

Santana glanced at Brittany who was in her usual spot in the back row. Brittany looked at her curiously. 

Santana then begun to sing the song, “Thinking Over” by Dana Glover:

I've been searching for reason and I'm running out of time. I can feel that it's the season. Time to make up my mind.

And I can't really tell ya what I'm gonna do. There are so many thoughts in my head. There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose. So I'm thinking over the things that you've said. I'm thinking over the things.

Thinking over, thinking over. Thinking over the things that you've said. I'm thinking over, thinking over, thinking over the things.

Am I ready for forever? Oh, God, show me a sign. Cause if we're to be together then it's got to be divine.

And I can't really tell ya what I'm gonna do. There are so many thoughts in my head. There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose. So I'm thinking over the things that you've said. I'm thinking over the things.

Thinking over, thinking over. Thinking over the things that you've said. I'm thinking over, thinking over, thinking over the things.

(By the time the song reached the next set of lyrics, Santana was already crying. She had to stop herself for a second. The next lines were going to be the hardest but for the sake of what she was feeling and the words she was trying to get across she had to change up a couple of the words. And so she continued.)

[S]he wants to marry me, carry me far away. [S]he wants to love me for life. [S]he wants to be with me every morning I awake. [S]he wants to hold me through the night.

Father, which way should I go? I cannot clearly see and, oh, I love [her] so but only you know if [s]he's the one for me.

Thinking over, thinking over. Thinking over the things that you've said. I'm thinking over, thinking over, thinking over the things.

And I can't really tell ya what I'm gonna do. There are so many thoughts in my head. There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose. So I'm thinking over the things that you've said.

Oh, is this where I want to be?

Thinking over the things that you said.

Santana finished the song and after she couldn’t help but look at Brittany with tears in her eyes. Brittany’s eyes were welled with tears as well.

The class looked back and forth between the two as they began to comprehend what the song was about and who it was about.

*****

Santana walked up to Brittany who stood at her locker the next day. Brittany looked at her for a moment but then buried herself in her things.

“So that song yesterday,” Brittany finally said being the first of them to speak up.

“Yeah. Was it a bit much?”

“You mean aside from everyone looking at us.”

“I didn’t really notice. The only person I was looking at was you.”

Brittany smiled.

“I’m done, Britt,” said Santana. This caused Brittany to look at her. “I’m done thinking over about us.”

“So what you’re breaking up with me?”

“The opposite actually.”

Santana took Brittany’s face in her hands and brought her lips to meet hers. The two of them got so lost in each other that nothing seemed to matter.

Once they pulled apart Brittany said, “People will talk.”

“I don’t care. I want to be with you, Britt. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said with a smile.

“I’m serious, Britt. I don’t care if people talk or whatever. Let them. I’m okay with it.” Santana laughed to herself.

“What?”

“Nothing it’s just that I had this whole other scenario played out in my head too.”

“Like what?”

“I was going to be the one to ask you if you could be the one to kiss me.”

“Well hey, you can ask me to kiss you anytime,” she said as she kissed Santana once again. Santana smiled. “So you’re really okay with this, with us being out in the open, no secrets?”

Santana looked down and took Brittany’s hands. “Absolutely,” she said.

The two of them smiled.

*****

In the days that followed a couple other Glee members went about singing their songs about their first crushes. 

Santana rose her hand.

“Santana,” Mr. Shu called.

“Mr. Shu, if it’s okay I’d like to sing another song.”

Mr. Shu smiled, "By all means, go for it.”

Brittany looked at Santana curiously as she stood up and went to the front of the room.

“Now normally I try to avoid these kinds of things,” Santana began, “but I’m done hiding how I truly feel and who I am. I’m pretty sure it’s no secret around here that Brittany and I are dating. Yes, she is my girlfriend.” Santana took a deep breath, “and yes I am gay.”

“Ha,” said Kurt, “I knew it!”

“Oh please,” said Mercedes, “You did not. None of us did.”

“Would you guys just shut up,” said Quinn.

“Thank you, Quinn,” said Santana. “As I was saying, yes I am gay and yes I do love you, Britt. I love you more than anyone in this pathetic world we live in so I wanted to show you just how much as well as cap off our assignment for this week.”

Brittany smiled at her and Santana began to sing “Crazy” by Britney Spears:

Baby, I'm so into you. You got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around, oh the earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground.

Every time you look at me my heart is jumping, it's easy to see.

You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Whoa oh oh, crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night.

(Santana went up to Brittany and took her by the hands to the center floor. Brittany began to sing as well.)

Brittany: Tell me you're so into me. That I'm the only one you will see. Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh. That I'm not wasting my feelings on you. Every time I look at you my heart is jumping, what can I do?

Brittany/Santana: You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Whoa oh oh, crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night.

Class: Oh, oh yeah, yeah

Santana: You drive me crazy, oh. Sing it! (Oh, oh, oh crazy)

Class: Yeah!. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop! Ooh, oh, yeah.

Brittany: You drive me crazy, baby. Excited, I'm in too deep, oh. Oh, but, it feels alright. Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night.

Brittany/Santana: You drive me crazy (You drive me crazy). I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep (Deep, baby). Oh, oh, oh crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night

Santana: Sing it! (Crazy)

Class: Oh, oh crazy, ooh, oh, yeah

Brittany/Santana: You drive me crazy, but it feels alright

Santana: Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night!

Santana and Brittany were laughing as they hugged each other while their class clapped. 

People may talk but it didn’t matter. While it helped that they knew they had a good support system with their glee family, what truly mattered was that they were happy with each other, no secrets and nothing to hide. That counted for more than a lot.

Brittany moved a strand of Santana’s hair back behind her ear, “I love you,” she said to her.

Santana smiled, “I love you too, Britt.”

They then hugged again and knew that things would be okay.


End file.
